This disclosure relates generally to a privacy enclosure, and more particularly, to a stowable privacy enclosure for use on a boat.
A wide variety of enclosure arrangements have been provided for personal use on boats. A number of such enclosure arrangements include a soft-sided or fabric arrangement, such as a rail and curtain arrangement. In some arrangements, a curtain is drawn around an area for use as a changing area or a private toilet area. In other arrangements, a soft-sided fabric canopy unfolds to enclose a changing or toilet area.
The soft-sided fabric/curtain arrangements have several drawbacks. For instance, conventional curtain or fabric arrangements provide little to no structural stability, which can cause safety concerns in conditions when the boat is rocking and a user loses his or her balance. Without structural supports and having nothing to grasp, a user may fall through the curtain or fabric sides of the enclosures. Another drawback of these conventional arrangements is a lack of secured privacy, which can arise when the wind is blowing and the curtain or fabric side blows up or open. In addition, soft-sided arrangements generally provide no noise privacy or noise dampening that in tight quarters on a boat is desirable.